


Far Away but Close to Home

by MadBadSeason (seasonofthegeek)



Series: Love Him, Love You, Plus Them Too [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anal Plug, Dirty Talk, Don't Like Don't Read, Group Sex, Light Bondage, OT6, Phone Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofthegeek/pseuds/MadBadSeason
Summary: Adrien is lonely while out of town for work and gets a phone call that helps.This story takes place a month after "We're Going to Need a Bigger Bed".





	Far Away but Close to Home

Adrien sighed, turning off the television and tossing the remote on the nightstand. He was tired of being in this stupid hotel and working this stupid campaign for the stupid new Gabriel line. He wanted to go back home. He wanted to go back to Marinette. It had been seventeen days since he had last touched her and his body literally ached for the feel of her skin. They had talked every day and even gone through a few rounds of phone sex but it wasn’t the same. 

His phone buzzed and he was tempted to ignore it. It was too early to be Marinette, and he didn’t need another reminder of where he was expected to be in the morning. It buzzed a second time and he picked it up from the dresser with a huff.

**Nathaniel: Call me back when you’re alone.**

Adrien’s breath caught. If this was an emergency, Nathaniel would have just called. He quickly hit the call button beside Nathaniel’s name. The line picked up after the first ring and Adrien could hear soft breathing. Suddenly there was a gasp and a moan he absolutely knew. Marinette’s moan. 

“Listen to our pretty girl, Adrien. She misses you so much,” Nathaniel crooned over the line.

Marinette whimpered and Adrien groaned, falling back on the bed. Using his free hand, he pushed the elastic band of his pajama pants down, freeing his erection. He gripped it tightly. 

“Tell Adrien how much you miss him, love.”

There was the sound of jostling and then Marinette was breathing into the phone. “Kitty,” she said softly. “I wish you were here. I want you to be the one touching me.”

“Fuck,” Adrien groaned, rubbing a drop of pre-cum around the head of his cock. 

“What would you do to him, Mari?” Nino sounded low and husky and Adrien shivered.

“I would kiss him—guh —and hug him and touch him.” Marinette’s voice was now ragged and breathy. “I would— mmmph— I would suck him off and I would fuck him until he passes out.”

“She won’t even let me or Nino help her out,” Nathaniel said sympathetically. “The girls are playing with her now but she misses her kitten.”

“Mari,” Adrien whispered, dragging his hand up his length at a rapid pace. 

“What are you doing, Adrien?” Alya’s voice teased over the line. “You sound like you’re out of breath.”

“T-touching myself,” he replied.

“Does it feel good?” Chloe asked.

“Everyone’s there?”

“We have you on speakerphone, dude,” Nino confirmed. Marinette let out another whimper. “You should see Mari, man. She’s so desperate.”

“Marinette, I’m so sorry I can’t be there. I want to take care of you,” he groaned. “I wish I was home with you guys.”

“That wouldn’t do you any good.”

Adrien blinked, pausing. “Why?”

“Because we’ve got Marinette tied up, naked, and writhing and we’re all waiting for you in room 513,” Nathaniel answered.

Adrien tripped over his puddled pajama pants as he tried to stand up, still holding the phone. “You guys are here?!”

“513. We’re waiting.” The line went dead and Adrien stared down at his phone. 

“Fuck,” he swore, pulling up his pants. His erection strained against the button fly, threatening to escape. He grabbed his room key and threw open the door, running as fast he could in his current state down the hall to the elevator. He pushed the button and bounced on the balls of his feet. Growling in impatience, he shouldered through the stairway door and rushed up the two flights of stairs. He was panting by the time he stopped in front of 513. 

The door cracked open before he could knock and Adrien was treated to a continuous naked line of smooth mocha skin. “Can I help you, sir?” Alya smirked, stepping back and opening the door wider.

Adrien entered the room, barely looking around as he focused in on the bed. Marinette’s hands were bound above her as she thrashed while Chloe moved a vibrator in and out of her. Alya stepped behind Adrien and slid her hands into the waistband of his pants, taking a hold of his erection. She gripped him tightly and leaned in close. “She’s been moaning your name,” she breathed into his ear, nipping at the lobe.

Nino stepped into view and took the hem of Adrien’s shirt, lifting it over his head. Adrien let his room key and phone drop to the floor with the shirt. Nino knelt down in front of Adrien, sliding the pants down his hips. He placed a kiss on Adrien’s inner thigh and removed Alya’s hand before standing again. “Go get her, dude.”

Nathaniel smiled at him and pulled Chloe away from Marinette by the hips, pressing his lips against her mound once he got her to the edge of the bed. She dropped the vibrator and whimpered, pushing back against him.

Adrien crawled up beside Chloe and watched Marinette. Her eyes were closed and her hips were gently thrusting, searching for friction. He slid up her body, nuzzling his face into her neck. “I’m here,” he said, easing into her. He felt all the frustration and stress of the past few weeks melt away.

“Adrien,” she sighed, opening her eyes. She moved against him, smiling. “I missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too, my Lady, so much.” He began to pick up the pace. “You’re all I’ve been able to think about.”

“I bet you’ve missed this too,” Alya murmured from behind him and Adrien felt something press against his hole.

“Shit,” he moaned, feeling the plug slide into place. Suddenly, Alya cried out and her weight fell against the back of his legs. He glanced back to see Nino standing behind Alya, pumping into her as she rested against his legs.

“Damn, this is so hot. Come here, I want you to be able to watch.” Nathaniel pulled Chloe off of the bed and sat down in the big chair in the corner of the room. She faced the bed and impaled herself on his cock with a moan.

Nathaniel peppered her back with kisses as she bounced in his lap. “You’re so beautiful, Chlo.”

“Your dick is so hard, Red,” she said with a breathy laugh.

Nathaniel laughed with her, gripping her hips and raising himself up to meet her.

“I love watching her pretty titties bounce,” Alya panted, looking at the couple on the chair. 

Nino reached around her and tweaked her clit, making her shudder. “And I love watching you squirm while I’m inside you,” he teased, dropping a kiss on her spine. “What do you love, Marinette?”

Marinette wrapped her legs around Adrien as he began to lose his rhythm. “This,” she replied in a soft, happy tone. “When this beautiful man starts to lose control.”

Adrien rutted against her, groaning and gasping. “C-can I come?”

“I’m the one tied up, sweet kitty,” she purred, licking a line up his neck. 

“Come for us, handsome,” Nathaniel demanded from the chair. Chloe arched back against him and he pinched her clit, feeling her flutter around his cock. “Damn, I think I love you.”

“I— guh— know you do,” Chloe huffed, looping an arm around his neck and resting the back of her head against his shoulder, letting him take over their motions.

Alya reached forward and fondled Adrien’s balls making him jerk inside Marinette. “Let go, Mr. Model. We all want to see it.”

Adrien cried out in release and Marinette clenched around him, whispering praise into his ear. He pumped into her a few more times and then collapsed. He groaned as Marinette continued to clamp down on him. Alya kept softly massaging his balls and he shuddered from the sensation. 

Nino pulled out of Alya and grabbed her hips, flipping her over on her back beside Adrien’s legs. She laughed in surprise. Nino lifted one of her legs and pushed back into her with a grin. He grabbed the abandoned vibrator and pressed it against her as he moved in and out. Alya swore and jumped, throwing her head back.

“N-Nino— fuck— you make me feel so good,” she breathed, looking up at him with wild eyes.

He let her leg rest against his shoulder and used his free hand to cup one of her breasts, rubbing his thumb against her raised nipple. “You deserve to feel good,” he panted. “You work so hard.” He leaned forward, stretching her leg back and widening her thighs. He took the other nipple between his teeth and bit down gently. 

Alya gasped and clenched around him. “Fu…uuuu…ck…”

Adrien finished untying Marinette’s wrists and covered them in kisses. “I missed you. I missed you so much. I can’t believe you’re actually here with me.”

Marinette ran a hand along his cheek. “I missed you too, my love. I don’t like being away from you.” She glanced over at Chloe and Nathaniel. “I think our friends could use some help.”

“Divide and conquer?” Adrien asked with a grin. 

Marinette nodded and kissed him. Adrien slid off the bed and went to his knees in front of the chair. He caught Nathaniel’s eye before slowly leaning forward and licking a line from the base of his cock to where it disappeared inside of Chloe and then further up to her clit. They both gasped and twitched and Adrien did it again with a laugh. 

“Cheeky bastard,” Nathaniel swore and picked up his pace.

Marinette leaned over Alya and kissed her upside down. “Doesn’t he feel so very nice? Nino has such a lovely cock,” she cooed, pulling away. She slipped off the side of the bed and pressed herself against Nino’s back, moving with him. “Can you feel how wet am I?” she whispered in his ear. “Adrien fucked me so good.”

“Damn it, Mari,” Nino gasped, squeezing his eyes shut. He pinched Alya’s nipple again and she moaned. 

“Maybe next time, I can lay on top of Alya so I can kiss her pretty mouth and you can take turns fucking us.”

“Yes, please,” Alya moaned.

“Nathan—“ Chloe convulsed and slumped forward with a cry. 

Nathaniel pulled her back to him, kissing her shoulder and neck. “My beautiful queen.”

Adrien grinned up at them. “You’re both so pretty.”

“Said the literal supermodel,” Nathaniel laughed. 

Nino collapsed on top of Alya with a happy sigh. She wrapped her arms around him kissed the top of his head. 

Marinette stretched out beside them on the bed. “I love us.” She propped herself up on her elbows to look over their bodies. “Chaton?” Adrien quickly jumped up and crossed the room. He stood beside the bed, gazing down at her with a dazzled expression. “Do you want me to take your plug out now?”

He blinked and then blushed. “Everything felt so nice that I forgot about it.”

“I can honestly say this is the best excuse I’ve ever had to miss a few days of work,” Alya chuckled, running her hands through Nino’s wavy hair. 

Adrien curled up beside Marinette after she had finished with him. “A few days?” he asked hopefully.

“We’re all staying here until Tuesday,” Nino answered, raising his head. “Nath and Chloe have the room next door.”

“We know you have work to do, but we thought it would be nice for us to be here with you at nights and in your down time. You’ve sounded so lonely.” Marinette kissed his cheek. 

“We all needed a vacation anyway,” Chloe added. “And I don’t think it was ever decided that I would be sharing a room with Nathaniel. Maybe I want to stay with Alya,” she sniffed. “Hell, maybe I want to stay with Nino.”

Nathaniel pulled her back against his chest. “I’ll let you boss me around and do whatever you say if you stay with me,” he whispered in her ear.

She quirked a perfectly manicured eyebrow. “Whatever I say?”

His eyes widened. “Shit, you’re going to want to use the strap on, aren’t you?”

“Fine, I’ll stay with Nathaniel,” she smirked.

“And where are you staying?” Adrien asked, running his fingers lightly along Marinette’s side.

“After what she said she wanted to do a few minutes ago, she’s definitely staying with us,” Nino winked.

“Absolutely,” Alya agreed, reaching out to link her fingers with Marinette’s.

Adrien stuck out his bottom lip. “But then I’m still by myself,” he pouted.

“Well, we can’t have that,” Marinette reasoned. “I suppose I might be able to find my way to your room.”

“Oh please,” Chloe interjected. “She brought a suitcase full of your toys and hasn’t shut up about her precious kitty in weeks. Of course she’s staying with you.”

“You missed me,” he cooed, kissing Marinette’s nose.

“You’re mine,” she said simply with a smile.


End file.
